nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Metro Metropolis Set
The Sydney Metro Metropolis Set is a class of electric multiple unit operated by Sydney Metro in Sydney, New South Wales. A total of 176 carriages, making up 22 sets have been ordered. They will originally start out with 6 carriages per set (a total of 132 carriages), but will later extend to 8 carriages per set to cope with demand. Each carriage has 3 sets of doors on each side, in order to load and unload passengers faster. The carriages are also longer than other existing Sydney Trains and NSW TrainLink sets, in order to make up for the single deck. The Metropolis Sets are manufactured in India, by French company Alstom, who are well-known for building many metro rapid-transit trains used in countries within Europe and Asia. The design is custom-made for Sydney's system while keeping the intended basis of Alstom's Metropolis trains. The Metropolis Sets will be the first driverless trains to operate anywhere in Australia. Inside the trains will be sideways bench-style seating per carriage, with some seats being coloured for elderly and disabled passengers. Seats in wheelchair spaces can fold up in order to fit prams and wheelchairs. Above the doors will be a light that turns green if the doors are open, and red if the doors are closed. The green handrails and three-sided poles are for standing passengers to hold on to. The Metropolis sets also do not have separated gangway doors, meaning passengers can see through the whole train. Much like M, H, A and B sets, the Metropolis sets will include CCTV cameras, internal passenger information display screens and digital voice announcements which inform passengers of the next station. They will also be fitted with air conditioning and Emergency Help Points, much like other existing Sydney Trains and NSW TrainLink sets. Another new first for the Metropolis sets will be the inclusion of USB charging ports inside the carriages. The trains will be operated via a computer control centre based at Rouse Hill. In events where the computer fails, an engineer can operate the train themselves by using a special driver's console at the front. The top stripes, doors and priority seating will be coloured in a teal blue colour, much like the colour code that will be used for Sydney Metro on maps and at stations. In Service The Sydney Metro Metropolis sets will begin operation in mid 2019, on the Sydney Metro Northwest line. In 2024, they will also serve new stations at Crows Nest, Victoria Cross, Barangaroo, Martin Place, Pitt Street, Central and Waterloo, then continuing from Sydenham to Bankstown via the existing T3 Bankstown Line corridor, which will be progressively converted and rebuilt to serve the new system. Gallery Metrotrain5.jpg|Metropolis Set promotional image Metrotraininterior.jpg|Train interior Metrotrain6.jpg|Miniature model Metrotrain7.jpg|Life-sized model at the Sydney Royal Easter Show MetroTallawongStation.jpg|A Metropolis Set at Tallawong Metrotrain2.jpg Metrotraindoor.jpg|Closeup of the doors Metrotrain12.jpg|Metropolis Set on the skytrain bridge Metrotrain13.jpg|Metropolis Set and a Waratah A Set at Chatswood Metrotrain15.jpg|Doors opened Metroprototype.jpg|Prototype Metropolis Set External Links * https://www.sydneymetro.info/metro-trains Category:Sydney Metro Category:Electric Trains